


Colors

by Aiconicc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, An I oop, Angst, Forgotten Memories, How Do I Tag, Multi, Sad, Sad Ending, Someone dies, forgot, i legit dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiconicc/pseuds/Aiconicc
Summary: "Colors show every time I think of you, but... Who are you anyways?"The same thing repeats each day, wake up,remember, eat, remember, clean, remember, sleep then dream about a man who'm he's trying to reminisce ever since the hospital incident.[.SOME PARTS GOT DELETED, TO BE UPDATED.][READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.]
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the worst stories you've ever seen,,IDK HOW TO WRITE-
> 
> English isn't my first language,, again i SuCk, I hope you can read this.

~~**Gray** ~~

_"_ _I never regretted dating you Satori...I love you **I'M SORRY!!!** " a voice screamed in agony "I'm sorry.." a whisper said._

Tendou sat up in the bed he was currently in, immediately hold his head and brushed his hair with his fingers "That dream again? it always show up somehow, the hell." he sighed as he got up and went to the Bathroom to clean himself up before breakfast had started.

Downstairs Two people were preparing breakfast, One slightly limping as he walks because of who knows what, Tendou was still in the bathroom thinking _'Why do you have to show up in my every dream, Why are you haunting me, Who are you'_ he shaked his thoughts away as walked out the bathroom and went down the stairs. 

  
Tendou went down the stairs to be greated by a "good morning " from two of his friends, or he guessed those two are his friends, they helped him ever since he got discharged from the hospital a month ago, They also tried helping him to remember who he was and who he was with in High school, He remembers every saturday they spent time hanging out with Reon, Jin, Yamagata, Taichi, Goshiki and his Boyfriend, that Angry bird looking fella, Tendou scrunched his nose as he tries to remember The boyfriend of his favorite kouhai (at least that's what Goshiki told him).

Even though he knows he had lost his memories he knew that these people could help him remember what he needs to know and he's greatful for that, but inside him he felt a piece of him was taken away, like he lost something or someone that was very important, however at that current moment he doesn't want to talk about it, he was home and he doesn't want to change that, He want didn't to be lost again.

"Morning love birds~" Tendou sang to the couple "I see that the both of you had fun last night" He teased, The said couple both became flushed but one more red than the other.

  
"Tendou-san please lets not talk about it-" Shirabu the one limping got cut offed by the red haired boy "Semi Semi you should've went easier on him" he winked at the boy who's currently cooking.

  
"He was the one who asked for it I just followed his orde- ouch Kenji!" he whined as his boyfriend punched his sides, It didn't hurt that much Semi was just an over reactor and he wanted his Kenjirou to be happy.

"Come on Tendou-san let's eat" The brunette said as he placed the plates and the food on the table, Tendou snickered he knew that the brunette was trying to change the topic once again like he hasn't done this a million times ago.

  
"Okay let's eat!" he exclaimed as he sat down "Semi Semi come on sit down don't worry about the rice for lunch geez you're being such a boomer right now" _'Boomer? the hell is a boomer?'_ the gray haired boy thought "I will, I will geez" he said while sitting down.

  
"So Satori how was your night" Semi asked trying to start a conversation, "Other than hearing Shira's moans it was pretty normal i guees?" he anwers uncertainly, "eh? why are you not sure of yourself?" he questioned the red haired who looks puzzled.

  
"The guy, the one I told you guys about keeps appearing in my dreams, He was saying something like 'I never regreted dating you' or something.." he paused a moment to think of something "Guys was I dating someone before I lost my memories?"

  
He looks over at Semi and Shirabu they were still, Shirabu looked at Semi and Semi just nodded at his boyfriend, "Is it time?" Kenjirou asked 'Time? Time for what?' Tendou thought "Yeah, It's Time" Semi answered.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Guys time for what?" he asked as he looked at the two back and forth. 

.

.

.

.  
"Time to unlock a new memory." Semi and Shirabu said at the same time as their minds started to think _'I wish this decision is for the better'_ and _'I hope Tendou doesn't get mad at us'_

* * *

**~~Blue~~ **

Meanwhile in a hospital a dark haired boy was laying down on one of the beds, his breathes are stable but he knows that it's not gonna last.

  
"Satori..." he let out a breath, "Ushijima san you said something?" a bowl cut haired boy asked, "Why won't Satori come see me.." He sighed, Silence soon fill the air, the room was so quiet that you can hear a needle falling.

  
"Goshiki tell me the truth.. does Satori not love me anymore?, did he find someone better?" Tears started running down at the Ace's face at the thought of his loved one finally finding someone to give his love other than him.

  
"No Ushijima-san.." The said boy answered, " he loved you with all of his life"

  
"Then why?"

  
Silence filled the Air agian as Goshiki was thinking of an excuse for the red haired middle blocker, a sigh was heared, "It's okay Goshiki you don't have to lie... He probably moved on now, I'm so stupid to break up with him in the first place, he deserves someone better."

  
"I'm not trying to make an excuse for Tendou-san Ushijima-san!!, He really does love you!!" Ushijima got shocked, Goshiki was yelling at him.

  
"I'm sorry for yelling Ushijima-san I just-" Goshiki sighed " He loves you vey much,please don't think that he doesn't love you anymore, I know he misses you so much..."

  
"Thank you for that Goshiki" Wakatosi smiled, a genuine one " You're welcome Ushij-" The boy was cutted off by Ushijima hugging him, Goshiki teared up thinking _' I wish Tendou-san was here as well.'_

After Goshiki left with Koganegawa all Ushijima could think about was 'Is Goshiki right? does Tendou still love him after what happened? Has Tendou forgave him? If he did love me why isn't he here by my side? Is Tendou alright? Is he eating well?'all of these questions was blocking his mind from thinking of anything else but Tendou, His other half, The one whom he loves the most, The one who almost gave up his dreams just for them to be together in Japan, His Tendou.

  
"Why did I fuck up this badly" He groaned "Tendou please forgive me I love you so much" He now weeped.

.

.

.

.  
"Wish I can hold you right now, But you maybe in the arms of another"

* * *

**~~White~~**

* * *

**~~Red~~ **

"That Guy in my dreams was my boyfriend.. He- He had dark green-ish hair yellow-ish green eyes" He exclaimed as he thought of the guy who was hunting him in his sleep.

  
**_'Tendou let's break up' a guy who was driving bluntly said._ **

  
A memory passed through his mind "H-huh" 

  
"He b-broke up with me" He tried to reach for something as his eyes went blurry from the tears and mind cloudy from the memories passing by like wind. 

  
**_'_ _W-what?, Wakatoshi-kun what are you talking about?'_ **

  
**_'Tendou do you not get it?' those orbs started looking at him 'I want to break up with you'_ **

  
**_'But why Wakatoshi-kun!? did I do something wrong? Did you really love me Wakatoshi-kun!?'_ **

  
**_'WHY ARE YOU BEING SO COMPLICATED RIGHT NOW TENDOU!'_ **

  
**_From their yelling no one looked at the road instead they looked at eachother with flames in their eyes._ **

  
**_Both didn't saw a truck clashing from behind them._ **

  
**_Ushijima looked at Tendou, His eyes were closed, tears filled up Ushijima's eyes as he said I never regretted dating you Satori...I love you I'M SORRY!!! " a voice screamed in agony "I'm sorry.." a whisper said._ **

By now Tendou was full on sobbing on what he just remembered.

  
"He loved me, He really did." He Whimpered

  
"I have to ask Semi and Shirabu which hospital he's stayi-" he was cut off by Shirabu 

  
"Tendou-san!!" 

"Guys you have to tell me what hospi-" He was cut off again not by Shirabu, but by Semi this time.

  
"Satori! Ushijima!" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was panting too hard from running up the stairs and from his beating heart.

.

.

.

.

.  
"What happened to Ushijima?" Tendou looks terrified.

.

.

.

  
"His pulse.. stopped this morning."

.

.

.

.  
Tendou felt his heart drop, he couldn't get anything out of his mouth.

.

.

.

.  
He just found out that he had another half then everything vanished again as if it wasn't there in the first place, He felt so dead inside, no one was ever going to make him feel love again, he knew he only wanted one person and that person is out of his life for the second time, and for real this time.

.

.

.

.

"I've lost the best lover and best friend I ever had, if I could just bring back time I would've bring him back with me, with my memories." Tendou said, lots of people were a wreck, Ushijima was one of the best person someone could have, but everyone at his funeral knew they couldn't bring him back anymore, he was dead, Everyone knew it was no ones at fault for his death but Tendou keeps on blaming himself for something he didn't Started.

After the funeral Tendou went to a park, but for him and Wakatoshi it wasn't just any park, It was the park where they confessed to each other, where they had their first kiss, first Valentines with each other and many more.

Tendou sat down on their spot as he looked around, Nothing had changed except the fact that he didn't have his lover beside him anymore.

"Wakatoshi.. I miss you so much, I wish I can see you for the last time" He cried "I wish I could've told you everything I wanted to" He sniffed "Wakatoshi-kun come back to me please" 

"Let me hold you for one last time" 

"Well you can" A deep voice said. 

Tendou looked back and saw Ushijima in a suit that he wore at his funeral.

"Wakatoshi is that really you" He cried harder, He wanted to hug him but he was scared.

"It's really me Satori" Ushijima walked towards Tendou, he placed his hand on Tendou's Cheek _'his hands feel so cold'_

"I'm just visiting you for the last time and saying my final goodbye" He Smiled while the other cries.

"Satori please stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault, I was too stupid and naive at the time that's why i told you I wanted to break up" He now has both his hands on Tendou's cheeks creasing them as if his face was a diamond worth trillions of money.

"I love you my love, I'll be waiting for you" He kissed Tendou's Lips, A cold feeling filling up Tendou's sense.

"Goodbye Satori." He soon vanished like dust on thin air.

"Goodbye.. Wakatoshi-kun"

.

.

.

.

Red, He felt red he knew only loving Wakatoshi would give him such colors to feel, and red was the one he always felt whenever they're together.

**Author's Note:**

> I WISH YOU LIKED THIS SIBSISNSJNS FOR ME IT'S STILL CRINGEY ASF


End file.
